


Mouthy

by Saraste



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Mates, POV Derek Hale, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sometimes Stiles doesn't seem to be able to keep his mouth shut.





	Mouthy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 17. crisis averted of February Ficlet Challenge.

Stiles is mouthy. It’s one of the reasons Derek likes him, but it’s not always among the reasons Derek loves him, like right now.

Because of course Stiles would run off at the mouth to another alpha, one that they can’t afford to anger. For a forever-feeling moment the whole room is quiet and Stiles and the alpha stare at each other, the visiting beta’s glaring at Stiles. Stiles has his hands on his hips and his defiance is beautiful, even when it might lead to war.

It’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop and Derek can feel the nervousness of his pack humming at the back of his mind, Stiles’ unafraid smugness overlays everything, though.

Then the visiting alpha  _ laughs  _ and the tension snaps. It starts small, with a chuckle, and ends with the alpha bent double, hands on his thighs and laughing his head off. After a while, he looks at Derek, still wiping tears of mirth away from his eyes. ‘Your mate seems quite a handful. So mouthy!’ Thankfully the last comment isn’t accompanied with the alpha looking at Stiles’ lips, because then they would have a war. Stiles is Derek’s as Derek is Stiles’.

Derek glances at Stiles, sees his chest puff up. Stiles glances at him when Derek’s hand slips down from his hip to grab his ass, all to make a cheap pun. ‘He is.’ It’s clear from the way Derek looks and handles Stiles, the way he reeks of desire and want, that he’ll put Stiles’ mouth to use later on, when they have their privacy. Derek badly wants to put his hand on Stiles’ mouth and thumb his lover lip and see Stiles’ eyes darken and widen in desire. But he restrains himself, because he  _ can _ control himself.

The visiting alpha snickers. Derek’s whole pack snickers. Stiles turns to Derek to protest, but is silenced by a tactical kiss, which he melts into, as Derek knew he would.

A crisis is averted, this time. And Derek does love Stiles’ mouthiness later on, when they’re alone and reaffirm their belonging.

  
  



End file.
